La petite ménagerie de Poudlard
by Roxanne de Bormelia
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley font un retour à Poudlard, première leçon : comment ridiculiser un professeur et atteindre la gloire. Petit délire personnel
1. Comment ridiculiser un professeur

La petite ménagerie de Poudlard

Cette fic ne tient pas compte du cinquième tome

En cette belle matinée de printemps, Fred et George, les jumeaux désormais célèbres à travers le monde sorcier pour leur organisation protectrice des écoliers farceurs, se rendaient au château d'Hogwarts pour donner un cours d'initiation aux farces à tous les élèves. Les professeurs provisoires furent accueillis par une « standing ovation » dans la grande salle, ils se rendirent à la table des Gryffindor sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement afin d'aller dire bonjour à leur petite sœur, leur petit frère, Harry et Hermione.

Pour le premier cours de la journée, ils se rendirent avec les 3e année Gryffindor aux cours de potions de 6e année Gryffindor-Slytherin.

- Te dérange pas Sev'…

- On vient juste faire une petite démo…

- Continue ton cours comme d'habitude, ne fais pas attention à nous…

- On se fera tout petits ! Dirent tour à tour les jumeaux.

Le pauvre Severus avait l'air d'avoir avalé une bonne demi-douzaine de citron pas mûrs, mais il serra les dents et continua (enfin, essaya de continuer…) de donner son cours. Pendant ce temps, Fred ce glissa derrière le très détesté professeur de potions, tandis que George trafiquait le tableau.

Quand l'homme qui allait avoir la plus grande honte de sa vie se retourna pour écrire au tableau, les élèves purent voir une grande ouverture carrée dans ses longues robes noires, qui laissait entrevoir un magnifique caleçon décoré de petits cœurs rouges. Mais ce fut pire au moment où il essaya d'écrire, les formules de potions s'effaçaient peu à peu pour laisser apparaître ceci :

« Je suis un professeur aux cheveux gras, je suis un professeur au nez crochu, j'ai mauvais caractère, je déteste les Gryffindor, parce que j'aurais voulu en être un, personne ne m'aime, j'aime les vampire, je veux leur ressembler, j'adore faire voler mes longues robes noires, j'adore terroriser mes élèves, j'adore avoir l'air très mystérieux, quand j'étais petit je voulais devenir un prince charmant, mais je n'ai pas réussi, je suis jaloux de James Potter et Sirius Black, eux ils ont réussi à être aimés par les filles, moi j'ai jamais compris comment il fallait faire. Je veu.. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry tomba de sa chaise en éclatant de rire, Le pauvre professeur de potions se retourna vers le tableau et vit tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus, il eut soudain très honte et tenta d'effacer le tableau... mais la craie ne voulait pas partir. Il lança un regard de haine profonde à Fred et George avant de s'apercevoir que toute la classe voyait son caleçon à petit cœurs.

- Euh…

- Désolés Sev'…

- On repassera un peu plus tard…

Malheureusement, ils ne repassèrent pas plus tard, car ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore en train de se faire engueuler comme c'est pas possible… enfin, se faire engueuler par Dumbie c'est jamais très grave.

- Je dois vous avouer que je suis profondément déçu par votre attitude tellement irresponsable, vous voulez un bonbon au citron ?

- euh…

- non…

- ça va aller …

- QUOI ? VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS LES BONBONS AU CITRON ?? DEHORS DE MON BUREAU !!! TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Les jumeaux durent s'exécuter devant tant de colère

- Vieille chèvre va ! Ronchonna George

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- J'ai dit : vieille chèvre va !

- George, tu es un génie !!!

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une super bonne idée !

Fred expliqua à George pourquoi ce dernier était un génie puis George se frotta les mains avec un petit sourire mauvais et ils s'enfuirent tous deux en direction des cuisines en riant comme des cinglés.

Malheureusement, arrivés dans le hall, ils durent faire face à une marée d'élèves qui sortait de cours, ce qui n'était pas pour les arranger. George eut une idée lumineuse (encore ? il est malade ou quoi ) et se mit à courir en hurlant :

- ATTENTION HYPPOGRIFFE FOU ET DÉCHAîNÉ  DANS LES COULOIRS EN DIRECTION DES CACHOTS !

Fred suivit son cinglé de jumeaux à travers l'ouverture qui s'était faite immédiatement après les premiers cris de George, en disant tous les trois pas :

- Désolé, il est un peu hors norme, il a pas pris ses calmants aujourd'hui…

Ils arrivèrent enfin, sains et saufs (enfin, pas sain d'esprit pour George mais ça c'est courant…) devant la porte des cuisines.

Ils s'approchèrent des tonneaux de 500 L de jus de citrouille qu'abritaient les cuisines et versèrent dans chacun d'entre eux, le contenu d'une petite fiole verte. Ils n'oublièrent pas de demander des provisions de biscuits, bonbons, gâteaux et autres bonnes choses dont les réserves des elfes de maison étaient remplies avant de s'éloigner doucement dans la noirceur des cachots…


	2. Comment atteindre la gloire

La petite ménagerie de Poudlard

Cette fic ne tient pas compte du cinquième tome

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se sentit toute drôle en se réveillant.

« Tiens, mon lit est plus grand que d'habitude »

Elle se frotta les yeux avant de découvrir que ses mains étaient poilus, la plus grand Miss-je-sais-tout que la terre ait jamais connu ouvrit grand les yeux et constata que non seulement ses mains étaient poilues, mais elles étaient de plus ornées de superbes griffes, ses cheveux avaient disparu pour laisser place à une fourrure brunâtre et, comble du malheur, elle possédait dorénavant une queue plate et de magnifique dents aiguisées. Miss Granger s'était changée en … castor !

Elle observa ses voisines de chambre : sur le lit de Parvati se tenait à présent une pie et un perroquet avait pris place sur celui de Lavande. Elle descendit de toute la vitesse de ses petites papattes dans la salle commune de Gryffindor et y croisa deux belettes dont une qui se tenait près d'une panthère noire aux yeux verts. Tous étaient abasourdis, mais ils le furent encore plus quand deux nouvelles belettes aux regards malicieux entrèrent dans la salle commune.

Elle savait que c'était eux, ça ne pouvait qu'être eux, alors elle leur bondit dessus en hurlant toute sa rage de petite castor.

Les petites belettes semblaient être déjà habituées, elles lui firent un croche-patte et prirent des posture d'arts martiaux.

- Calme 'tit castor, on peut dresser facilement un barrage à tes coups !

- C'est malin ça ! Grogna-t-elle

- Ben… oui… maintenant que tu le dis, on est vachement spirituels quand même !

- C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ?

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon… en fait si !

- Mais attend de voir la tête de Malfoy en fouine !

- Quoi ? C'est tout Hogwarts que vous avez transform ?

- Ouais, mais malheureusement, ça marche pas sur les animagi.

- Trop cool ! Grogna la panthère, je veux voir la tête de Dumbledore !

Toute la petite maison de Gryffindor (enfin, seulement les héros, les autres ne sont que figurants) se rendit donc au bureau du très grand et vénéré Albus Dumbledore.

- Qui c'êêêêêêêêêst, demanda une voix chevrotante.

- Euh… attendez voir, il y a un castor, quatre belette, une panthère noire aux yeux verts, une pie, un perroquet, un opossum, un vache et trois lapins !

- Mêêêêê, c'êêêêêê toute une mêêêêêêênagerie !!!

- Ben, ouais, répondirent les deux belettes farceuses.

Ils montrèrent patte blanche et purent entrer dans le bureau de Dumbie ! Ils découvrirent, une jolie petite chèvre blanche, avec une looooooongue barbiche et une loooooooongue crinière, un chapeau violet à étoiles et des petites lunettes en demi-lune, assise, essayant de manger des bonbons au citron. La scène était observée par un phénix à qui il faudrait une bonne psycho-thérapie après ce moment de folie intense, mais peut-être avait-il déjà vu pire ?

Ayant bien rit du professeur Dumbledore, les deux petites belettes et leur ménagerie descendit dans la grande salle. Ils découvrirent ainsi Malfoy en fouine, suivit d'un petit pékinois dont l'identité ne faisait pas grand mystère et entouré par deux gorilles. Minerva Mc Gonagall, Sirius Black ainsi que Remus Lupin semblaient vouloir empêcher une chauve-souris de mordre tous les élèves.

Un lapin-nain était assis sur une pile de coussin, et une grosse sauterelle discutait avec lui, une bande de moutons broutait du trèfle à la table des Slytherin et quelques scarabées tentaient d'échapper à l'appétit des blaireaux assis à la même table qu'eux. La table des Ravenclaws étaient vide, ils n'avaient pas voulu se payer la honte de leur vie, sont pas cons eux…

Les Gryffindor étaient pour la plupart en jeunes chats cascadeurs dont le plus grand bonheur était de grimper contre les tentures accrochées aux murs et de se laisser glisser jusqu'en bas.

La journée fut longue, très longue, pour Hermione, même pas un petit bout de bois à se mettre sous la dent… La panthère courait après la fouine en rugissant et les deux belettes farceuses trouvaient plein d'ingrédients à potions coûteux et collant à lancer sur les pauvres moutons-Slytherin. Leur laine était collante, poisseuse, et puait le morve de troll 10 mètres à la ronde.

Heureusement pour Dumbie la chèvre, la journée prit fin, il n'avait plus le moindre bonbon/glace au citron à se mettre sous la dent.

Une nuit passa, et un matin, Fred et George Weasley prirent avec regret le chemin vers le Hogwarts express, la potion avait cessé à minuit pile et ils avaient passé la journée dans le bureau de Dumbie-la-chèvre-qui-était-de-nouveau-un-être-humain à se faire enguirlander pour toute la pagaille qu'ils avaient généré à Hogwarts.

George voulait hurler à la face du monde comme s'était injuste parce que tout le monde s'était bien amusé, mais Fred le retint. Sortis du bureau, il lui montra six cassettes vidéos qui avaient été enregistré le jour précédent.

- Une pour chaque maison et une pour la grande salle dit-il en souriant.

- Et la dernière ?

- Une chèvre avec un chapeau violet ça te dit quelque chose ?

George écarquilla les yeux :

- On va être riche mon frère, et connu en plus !

- Euh… George… on est déj riche et célèbres.

- Pas grave, on va l'être encore plus !

- Yes !

et ils se tapèrent dans les mains, avant d'entrer dans le train qui les amenait vers la richesse et la gloire.

Fin


End file.
